This invention relates to the field of internal combustion engines, and more particularly to the field of internal combustion engines having annular cylinders and pistons, where the reciprocal motion of the pistons is transferred to a drive shaft by a rachet and pawl gearing mechanism. Additionally, the invention involves a novel adjustable combustion cylinder where the displacement volume of the combustion chamber can be varied according to the load requirement of the motor at any given time.
The typical internal combustion engine utilizes hollow cylinders, circular in cross-section and linear along the major axis. Pistons reciprocate linearly within these cylinders in response to combustion pressures and shaft rotation, the linear reciprocal motion being transferred to a rotational motion by means of a pivoting, offset connecting rod and crankshaft. This invention differs dramatically from such engines in that here the cylinder is annular, with the pistons traveling a curved reciprocal path. Furthermore, the pistons are arranged in double-headed sets, such that a 360 degree cylinder will contain two piston sets, or a total of four actual pistons.
Engines having curved cylinders are known in the art. For example, Zwick in U.S. Pat. No. 1,917,180 teaches a motor having annular cylinders spanning 180 degrees each, with a quadruple headed piston set reciprocating within the cylinders. A central spoke connects the opposite sides of the piston set and is used to transfer the reciprocating motion to a rotating shaft. In one embodiment, the transfer is by way of a frictional clutch mechanism. In another embodiment, the cylinders themselves rotate and this movement is transferred to the rotating shaft.
Likewise, Prew in U.S. Pat. No. 2,170,213 teaches an internal combustion engine having annular cylinders divided into three chambers with curved double-headed piston sets in each chamber. In various embodiments, different structures are fixed, reciprocating or rotating to transfer the combustion energy into rotational motion.
The structure of the invention at hand is not related to either of the structures referred to above, in that the invention involves one or more fixed annular cylinders having reciprocating double-headed piston sets, each of the two piston sets within a cylinder reciprocating in opposite directions. The reciprocating motion is transferred to a rotating shaft by the use of inter-engaging rotating gears and rachet/pawl mechanisms. Additionally, the combustion chamber for the motor is not fixed in size but is variable in response to load conditions on the motor and desired power output for particular driving situations.